Broken Promises
by zanessarobsten4ever
Summary: On Christmas Eve Sonny Munroe finds herself once again depressed and lonely. Can an unexpected knock on her door solve her Christmas blues or will it only make it worse since the visitor broke her heart years ago. Response to XxSimplyAlicexX's contest.


**This is my Christmas one shot for XxSimplyAlicexX's contest. Enjoy and let me know what you all thought! Happy Holiday's!**

"Sonny, are you excited for Christmas?" It was a simple question, a question anyone could answer with a simple yes or a no. But to Sonny Munroe, it was the most dreadful question known to man. She honestly did not know if she was excited. How could she?

When she was younger, Christmas was her favorite holiday. She loved to decorate the Christmas tree and put up Christmas lights. She enjoyed making cookies and drinking soda and creating her very own gingerbread house. She couldn't imagine the holiday without shopping and wrapping all the gifts. She constantly would play Christmas music like **Jingle Bells** to the point where on year Connie had to give Sonny a present early just to shut her up. Of course that gift was a tiny mp3 player that broke six months later, but it did get rid of Mrs. Munroe's headache. And as much fun as receiving gifts was, Sonny liked giving them even more. She loved going caroling or helping out at a food drive all the while singing **the most wonderful time of the year**.

And what's Christmas without the snow? **Let it snow** was Sonny's motto during the winter time. Sonny would play out in the cold for hours or until she couldn't feel any part of her body. She loved building snowmen and forts. She loved snow ball fights. It was just another reason that made the holiday so great.

But now? Now, she didn't feel the same way. She could care less about receiving gifts because all that did was create painful memories when the person who gave them left. She didn't have any time to bake cookies or make gingerbread houses. Sure, she put out decorations, but not like she used to. She hated putting up a tree because all that did was remind her that she had no one to help her out. And the hotness California brings in the winter doesn't really scream an **O holy night**.

She just hasn't had a **Holly Jolly Christmas** during the holiday season since _he_ left. It just shows one more thing that he took with him when he packed up his things.

She hated how Christmas time was the only time she really thought about him. She hated the memories that came along with the thoughts. Sonny despised how they broke up the day after New Year's. What a great way to spend the start of a new year. And she hated him for being the scrooge and taking away her Christmas cheer.

She was grateful for the interruption when the door bell rang. She slowly trudged to the door, grabbing the money she left out on the table for the delivery guy. "Thanks Sam!"

"No problem, Ms. Munroe. Same place as always?" The pizza delivery guy asked his most frequent customer/favorite neighbor.

"Yes, how's your mom doing? I heard she had a rough fall while in New York?"

"Yeah she did, but she's cool now. Just a sprained ankle and a few battle wounds."

"I'm glad to hear that she's okay. I don't know what I'd do without the holiday fudge drop off."

"I'll make sure to tell her that." Sam laughed.

"Well, here's the money. Keep the change. Buy that girlfriend of yours something nice." Sonny smiled handing him the cash.

"Thanks, but you don't always have to give such a big tip."

"I like the service."

"Well, thanks… again. Catlyn will be pleased. I'll see you around, if I don't see you again before tomorrow, Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks Sam, you too!" Sonny closed the door and walked towards the kitchen. She went to the cupboard to get out a plate and then to a drawer to get silverware all for her food. After all, Sonny always orders enough food to feed a pig, a horse, and an elephant combined. Of course, leftovers are always nice too.

Sonny had just sat down and had all the food out when the doorbell rang again. She figure it was Sam stopping by to give some of her change back or to hand he some extra pizza sauce since he knew her so well. But when she opened the door on that fateful Christmas Eve night, it wasn't Sam or the Swanns guy, who she half expected it to be.

"I'm sorry to bother you on this night, but my car…" The man's voice cut off as he looked up at the girl in front of him. "I'm so sorry, I'll just go."

Sonny stood in shock as she finally comprehended what was going on. As she saw the man back away, she couldn't stop the next words coming out of her mouth. "It's okay. It's Christmas Eve and it looks like it's going to rain. Why don't you come inside and sit down."

"Are- are you sure?" The man acted surprised to see such generosity from this woman.

"Yes." Sonny moved out of the doorway to let the guy inside.

"Wow, so, uh, it's been awhile?"

"Two years." Sonny led him towards the kitchen counter.

"That sounds about right." The blonde-haired man paused. "Well, I see you still get enough food to feed an army." The man motioned towards the piles of food on Sonny's kitchen table.

"You're lucky or else you'd be starving tonight." Sonny handed the man a plate.

"So… how have you been?" The young man asked making small conversation.

"You mean today or the last two years." Sonny snapped, cutting out a slice of pizza from the box.

"Sonny…"

"Chad…" Sonny mimicked his actions.

"I don't know how many times I have to apologize."

"Well, you haven't, so this would be the first."

"Do you want me to leave?" Chad seriously wondered.

"I heard you're about to do a movie with Jen Aniston, that exciting." Sonny now took her turn for small talk.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Are you going to answer mine?"

Chad sighed at Sonny's stubbornness and unwillingness to open up. But, of course, he couldn't blame her even if he did what he did for her. "Yeah, I am. I can't wait. Jen's great."

Sonny knew that she was being harsh, but she earned the right. The boy who broke her heart was sitting right across from her in her own house. He was expecting Sonny to tell him everything, well; he wasn't getting anything out of this girl.

After fifteen minutes of pure silence, Chad knew it was time to speak up. So he took a deep breath and started to speak. "No parties to go to?"

"Nope."

"I'm surprised you didn't go to Tawni's. She always has a party going."

"I wasn't really in the mood this year." Sonny shrugged.

"That's too bad." Chad merely added.

Sonny nodded in response and the silence once again dawned on them. Another fifteen minutes passed and now Sonny was tired of it. "We never used to have awkwardness."

"We never had any problems." Chad agreed.

"So, what brought you here? Where were you headed?"

"Just off to a friends for the night, then my parents in the morning."

"Which one of your friends lives over here?"

"My friend lives a couple of neighborhoods down from here, but then my car started to break down and I knew I couldn't make it to their house. Luckily your neighborhood was right there so I pulled into it. Of course the first few houses were pitch black and the others had a ton of cars in their driveways, so I didn't want to intrude. Then I came to your house…" Chad broke off.

"And I let you in." Sonny finished for him.

"I had no idea that this was your house."

"I moved."

"Yeah, you live over by Miley now."

Sonny nodded. "She lives about five houses down. She and Nick…"

"I never know which house is theirs."

"It's pretty low key."

"It sure is, not what I expected from them."

"They're cute."

"Uhm."

"Well," Sonny picked up hers and Chad's empty plates and set them in the sink. She grabbed the extra food and placed it in the fridge. "Should we watch a movie?"

"I'd love too." Chad said thankful for the suggestion.

"Great, how about The Dark Knight?"

"One of my favorites."

"I know." Sonny whispered while putting the disk in its slot. The movie was about halfway through when the awkwardness returned. Chad was bored and Sonny was getting antsy. Chad looked over towards her and caught her stealing a glance at him.

Sonny knew what was going to happen next. Chad and she were going to continue staring at each other until one of them spoke up. Then they were going to talk. She would ask him why he left and he would ask her what had happened to her. Sonny would try to sidetrack him as much as possible and he would do the same until one of them cracked. They would admit how lonely they were and how much they missed each other, but then Sonny would get angry and they would fight. They would scream at each other for hours and then Chad would swoop in and kiss her unexpectedly. He would kiss her until she felt all her emotions run out. He would charm her and woo her. She would fall for him all over again and then… he'd leave… again. It was a never ending cycle and Sonny fell for it every time.

"I'm not doing this Chad." Sonny suddenly said.

"Doing what?"

"What we always do. I'm not going through it again."

"I don't plan on trying to get back with you Sonny. I just want to talk."

"And then talking leads to yelling and yelling leads to kissing and kissing leads to me being heartbroken all over again."

"That's not what I want." Chad tried to tell her.

"Oh really? Then what _do_ you want Chad?"

"I want to be able to think about you without feeling guilty. I want to be able to call you on the phone and not hang up after the first ring. I want to be able to talk with you, to laugh with you. I want us to be friends again." Chad admitted.

"I don't know if I can do that Chad."

"I miss you Sonny."

Sonny turned away from Chad hoping that he didn't see the stray tear roll down her cheek. Chad knew he shouldn't have said that, but he had to let her know the truth. He owed it to her after the last two years. "What are you doing tomorrow for Christmas?"

"Well, I was going to go to Wisconsin, but all the flights are cancelled due to California's unexpected snow fall. Tawni invited me over to spend the day with her and her family so I'll probably just do that."

"You don't want to spend the day with Tawni and her family. All they will talk about is the price of the gifts they received and where they're from."

"True, but…"

"But nothing. You should spend the day with people you know and care about and with people who care about you."

"My family isn't here."

"I can help with that." Chad smirked.

"How?" Sonny asked utterly confused as to where Chad was taking this.

"Come with me to my parents tomorrow. Izzy is dying to see you and my parents always ask about you. They miss you and I know you miss them… or at least Izzy. You guys were really close." Chad offered.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon Sonny, it will just be a bunch of friends having fun on the best holiday."

"Well…"

"Sonny, I'm not letting you stay cooped up in your house. I will force you out the door." Chad threatened meaning every word.

"Well to save myself from harm, I guess that it'd be alright. Seeing as I don't have anything to do and I really miss your family. It has been too long."

"Good, then it's settled." Chad smiled triumphantly.

xXx

"Are you sure they're okay with me being here?" Sonny asked for the millionth time as her car pulled into the driveway.

"Yes, I'm positive." Chad rolled his eyes at her persistent questioning.

The rest of last night was filled with laughter and joy. The two finished the movie and continued to talk. The past was brought up and both, Sonny and Chad, agreed to put it behind them and to not let it ruin the friendship they were building. Chad was immensely grateful, for now he could see a future and a beautiful friendship already approaching.

"Oh my God, Sonny!" Chad's little sister Isabelle screamed as she opened the door. "I've miss you so much!" Izzy ran to Sonny and gave her a gigantic hug.

"I've missed you too Iz. My goodness, you're stunning! You look so different!"

"So do you! You dyed your hair?"

"I needed a change. But you grew! I thought once you entered your twenties you weren't supposed to grow."

"Obviously my doctor was wrong."

"Obviously." Sonny agreed.

"Izzy let your brother and his… Sonny!" Chad's mom, Deborah, exclaimed as she saw the light haired brunette standing on her front porch. "Please, come in, come in."

"I'm sorry if this is so sudden"

"Nonsense, this is what Christmas is all about. We haven't seen you in years!"

"It's been awhile."

"Well, here, let Tabby take your coats and we can catch up in the living room." Chad's dad, Jonathan, suggested.

Sonny thanked the maid and quickly followed everyone into the next room. "So, tell us Sonny, what have you been up to in the last few years?" John asked the girl he once thought of as a daughter. "Did I mention how good it is to see you?"

"I don't think you had, but thank you. I'm really glad I came. Anyhow, I haven't really been up to much. A movie here and there or a guest spot on a show, but that's about it."

"I heard you were dating Penn Badgley." Isabelle said glancing to see Chad's reaction. Little did she know Sonny did the exact same thing.

Chad of course knew of his sister's actions and kept his face blank, but the news couldn't stop his eyes from becoming suddenly alert. "Oh well, we went out a few times, nothing even close to dating though."

"Oh come on! Well is he at least as good as a kisser as he's portrayed to be."

"Izzy!" Deborah called out at her daughter.

"Just curious." Izzy slumped back into her chair.

"We can talk later Iz." Sonny told the gossip hungry girl.

"You are truly an absolute delight."

Sonny smiled and followed everyone's gaze towards the entrance of the living room. "Stepahie, how wonderful to see you again." Deborah said politely to the new guest. She casted a glare towards her husband nudging him to speak. "Yes, we're glad you could join us."

Chad stood up to greet the girl, beaming at her and taking her coat. He led her to the seat next to him on the couch, while Sonny stared at them in confusion.

Soon the room was filled with Cooper's. Jonathan's entire family was there along with Deborah's parents. Sonny of course knew everyone so it wasn't awkward at all. In fact, she found it refreshing. She really had missed Chad's family. She was extremely pleased with her decision to come until she looked over by the huge Christmas tree and saw Chad and Stephanie kissing. She instantly felt like an idiot. Sonny excused herself from Chad's Aunt Mindy and Uncle Keith saying that she needed some air.

The kids soon started ripping into their gifts and Chad noticed that someone was missing. He left the commotion to look around the house, but found who he was looking for outside, in the gazebo, on the phone. "Hey! What are you doing out here." Chad called out to Sonny Munroe as he ran out to meet her.

"Yeah, Mom. Love you too. I know, I'll try. Tell everyone I said hi! Okay… bye." Chad heard Sonny speak into her cell phone as he approached her.

"Oh, hey… just talking to my mom."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She's in Wisconsin. I had a flight to arrive there two days ago, but with stupid global warming my flight was cancelled." Sonny complained, annoyed at the new weather.

"That's right, I remember you saying something about that."

Sonny nodded along with Chad, shifty awkwardly. "So…" Chad started.

"You have a girlfriend" Sonny blurted out, regretting it as soon as it left her mouth.

Chad looked at Sonny like she had just gotten run over by a reindeer. "Umm… how'd you find out?"

"Well, thanks for answering that question. I'm glad that's all cleared up."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Why did you invite me here today?"

"I knew my family missed you. I also knew that you missed them."

"But what about _you_?" Sonny asked, tired of Chad's simple answers.

"What about me?"

Sonny shook her head in disappointment. "Nothing Chad, just go back inside. I'll be back soon."

"Sonny?"

"Just go! Please." Sonny exploded. She couldn't believe that she let herself fall for Chad's charm once again. She couldn't believe she let him hurt her all over again.

"How are you?" Izzy sat down on the cold bench after giving a grim smile to Chad as he got up.

"Wonderful." Sonny sarcastically said.

"Sonny…"

"You know, I mostly feel dumb. That's really all I can feel right now. I just…" Sonny trailed off, shaking her head.

"He still loves you, you know?"

"Really?" Sonny laughed bitterly.

"Sonny, I know you don't get why he left, but he was right to leave. And don't say anything because you cannot stand here and tell me that your career has only gone downhill since you and Chad broke up. Because that would be the biggest bullshit I've ever heard. And you have three Emmy's, a golden globe, and an Oscar nod to prove it. Chad did it for your career, so that people could see that you were more than Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend. He did it so that they could see you as more than the funny girl on So Random! He did it so that people would stop seeing you as the goody-goody Wisconsin girl and more like an LA actress."

"That doesn't make any sense. How does him breaking up with me give me more popularity?"

"Sonny, you have this edginess to you now, this sexiness that everyone wants. You're the Hollywood IT girl now. People had been saying that you were only getting jobs because of who you were dating. They were calling you names and Chad could tell that it was putting down your self esteem. But Sonny, he never stopped loving you. He even has a ring to prove it."

"If he was really looking out for me, he wouldn't have broken my heart. If he really cared, he wouldn't have lied. By saying that he has a ring… well it doesn't mean anything."

"Sonny, I know that Chad should have handled things a little differently, but that doesn't mean that he meant to hurt you. You wouldn't have the strong career you have now if you and Chad stayed together. You proved to everyone that you weren't just a comedy girl. You showed everyone that you have a real talent and you can't tell me that you wouldn't have said yes."

"The past is the past." Sonny whispered.

"He'll always love you just like you'll always love him." Izzy gave Sonny's knee a pat before heading inside for dinner. Sonny shortly followed.

As Sonny took her seat she realized just exactly where she was sitting. Mr. Cooper was to the right of her and Izzy was to the left which wasn't a problem at all. It was the two people straight ahead that had her keep her head down all throughout dinner. Chad and Stephanie were right in front of her for all to see.

Sonny was still comprehending everything that Izzy said as she made small talk during her small bites. She had missed this close feeling of family over the years. She hadn't had a family meal in awhile. She and her mom haven't exactly been 'close' over the past two years. Connie didn't see the need for Sonny's wallowing. She never understood Chad and Sonny's relationship. And Mr. Cooper had always treated her like a daughter, which was nice since her own father wasn't that kind.

"So, Sonny, how is your mother? We haven't seen her in so long. Tell her we'll give her a call. We should all do lunch."

"Uh, my mom's… she's good. We've both been busy so we haven't seen a lot of each other, but she's good. And do call; she'd love to do lunch."

"Good then, I'll do just that. Last I heard she and that boyfriend of hers were pretty serious."

"Yeah, they're still together. They're actually getting… married." Sonny fakely smiled. Chad saw Sonny's hastily grin and knew just what it was about. Sonny wasn't a huge fan of Mark, but Connie didn't understand it. Chad could tell that Sonny and her mother's relationship were strained just by the stray glances she was giving when her mother was brought up.

"So, Isabelle wasn't very clear on this earlier," John playfully glared at his daughter. "Are you seeing anyone special?" Izzy smiled at her father proudly while Chad's ears once again perked up.

"Uh, no… not really."

"Not really? What does that mean?" Izzy butted in.

"I'm not anyone's girlfriend."

"But are you dating?"

"Well, I have been out on a few dates with one guy in particular."

"Oh my gosh! Who? Who! Is it Penn? I knew it!" Izzy jumped up and down excitedly in her seat.

"It's no one you would know." Sonny blushed.

"You're blushing! This must be pretty serious."

"It's nothing special." Sonny shrugged.

"It's only fantastic!"

"I guess…" Sonny shyly smiled.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, _everyone_ here is so happy for you." Izzy smiled glancing at Chad.

Sonny glanced down at her plate to avoid everyone's gaze and muttered a small, "Thank you."

"I made cherry pie for dessert!" Deborah called out, interrupting the awkwardness on Chad's side of the table. Deborah, with Tabby's help, went around the table giving everyone their piece. Again the small talk erupted, but the thing that grabbed Isabelle's attention was the stolen glance Chad and Sonny were exchanging. Izzy knew bringing up Sonny's love life was a good idea. She knew it would make Chad come back to reality. She knew Chad would realize what he was missing out on; it was only a matter of time before he did something about it.

xXx

The dished were done, the kitchen was cleaned, and everyone was crowded around in the living room watching the adults open their gifts. Sonny quietly excused herself for the restroom taking the one upstairs since the other one was being used.

As she came out of the bathroom she decided to take a look around the upstairs. There was a picture of Chad and Isabelle as five year olds that left Sonny smiling. She followed the live of pictures until she was in front of Chad's room. Curiosity sprung upon her and she found herself opening the door. Taking a quick glance around the room something on the dresser caught her eye. It was the surfer bracelet Sonny bought him in Hawaii. It had one of those meanings or quotes about love or family on it. Sonny couldn't believe he still had it.

The conversation she had with Isabelle came rushing back to her and she began to look for the so called ring Chad had. She searched his dresser and closet loosing al hope especially since he didn't even live there. She figured it was at his own house. Then she remembered the nightstand. The first drawer had nothing but books in it. But the second drawer had just what she was looking for. She picked up the small velvet box and slowly began to open it.

Sonny gasped at its beauty. It was a silver band with a huge diamond at its front. Little blue and purple diamonds surrounded it making it stand out even more. The ring was absolutely gorgeous. Sonny took a seat on Chad's bed just to continue staring at it. She had been wrong before because this did mean something. It meant that Chad had thought about spending his life with her. It meant that at one point in his life, he truly loved her. It meant everything to her.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Chad asked wondering why his door was opened. "Oh my god…" Chad said finally seeing the ring sitting in Sonny's hands. He figured Sonny would shy away or try to hide the ring, but she didn't. In fact, she didn't respond at all. "Sonny…" Chad sat down next to her trying to get her attention. Sonny quickly turned away from Chad, but it was too late. Chad had seen the tear roll down her cheek just as he had the night before, only this time he wasn't going to ignore it. "Sonny." Chad whispered placing two fingers under her chin and pulling it toward him to look her in the eyes. He saw another tear roll down her face and he took his thumb to wipe it away. "I don't get you." Sonny finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"First you dump me, then you show up at my doorstep almost three years later and then you invite me to your house for Christmas only for me to find out that you have a girlfriend who you're in love with."

"Sonny…" Chad tried to interrupt.

"Then your sister tells me about a ring that you bought for me, but I don't buy it. And yet after all of that, here I am sitting in your childhood bedroom, on your bed, holding this beautiful engagement ring realizing that I'm simply not over you."

"I hate what I put you through, but I had to do it. I had-."

"I don't even care about that anymore, Chad. It's not important. What's important is that I get out of here before I get even more hurt." Sonny slowly closed the box and headed towards the door.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad reached for her arm, but got a hold of her hand instead. "Don't go. I… I've been lying too. I still need you. I don't want to be just your friend, I want more than that. I want you, all of you. Hearing about the guys you've been with… I'm surprised I could control my anger. I don't want you to be with anyone but me."

"That goes both ways Chad."

"That's why I broke up with Stephanie. Right before you went upstairs. It's why I wasn't in the room"

"Chad…"

"I know it'll take time to get back to normal, but I believe in us Sonny. I know we'll be able to bounce back and be us again. You can't tell me that last night wasn't one of the best nights of your life. It felt like we had never broken up. It felt like we had been together this whole time."

"But we're older now."

"Meaning we know just what we want."

"If you hurt me…"

"Never again, Sonny Munroe and that's a promise I intend to keep."

"You've broken promises before." Sonny mentioned.

"Never again." Chad whispered as he leant in to give Sonny her Christmas wish. A kiss shared with the man who always had her heart.

**Thanks for reading and have a Merry Christmas! I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Review!**


End file.
